User blog:Raimonryujin/The Murim Is Truly Vast.
"THERE ARE COUNTLESS OTHER ECCENTRIC AND EXOTIC WARRIORS WHO DEFY OUR IMAGINATION. SUCH ARE THE INHABITANTS IN THIS PLACE WE CALL THE MURIM!" '' '' '' So, I've been thinking about this a lot. Regarding how vast the Murim is and it's only just dawned on me, how vast it is. I say in addition to the confirmation ''(No brainer) that the Murim is within China. And given how far stretching the plot seems to take you, to the north (Where the Demonic cult was to said have set up base) ' and then you have Borderlands, where the Lancers fought The Prince, who was immensely powerful, it only adds it's vastness. Both in landscape and character. Along with several other locations in Yongbi. Just understanding the scale is enough to make you shiver, at the idea, that there are '"Literally" Countless unseen martial artists and martial arts out there? Really puts into the question, the true strength of the recognized Martial artists. This vastness and collective diversity of martial warriors both known and unknown, even caused the Grand Prelate himself, to be wary. This potential, to have been stated by the leader of the Demonic cult, someone feared by the even the strongest of the Murim, is something incredible. Much like Yongbi, who came from outside the Murim, Dokgo Ryong, was also unknown and unheard of, before his rise. This trend of the many unknown within the Murim shines more light on the exotic and seemingly law-defying nature of many of the martial arts that exist. These include; The Life Drain Technique, The The Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques and countless others. The twelve supreme masters of the Murim were the strongest Recognized '''Murim masters. Dokgo Ryong is one of countless many hidden monsters in the history of the Murim to possess near unbeatable skills. Like Pung Baek, who is the only one to have successfully defeated the entire Murim alliance and walked away unscathed (Lol). Just imagining monsters out there, who are stronger than Dokgo Ryong, Yongbi and the other masters is pretty scary. Even more so, is the potential prodigies that also exist. Prime example, Hong Ye-Mong. Self-explanatory really, but just let it sink in. Given the nature of the Twelve Supreme Masters, one has to be EXTREMELY powerful to even be considered as such. Not to mention the renowned fear and respect they command among the Murim. Her becoming one of the Five warrior emperors, who are in turn one of the Twelve Supreme, is a pretty big feat. And she was hardly past 20. Can you imagine the others that potentially exist? even if I discount Gang Ryong. ''(Though it's common Knowledge at this point that, Gang possessed the remaining power of the heavenly destroyer. It is not specified when this was given. He may have received it before training or post training, nearing Dokgo's death.)' it's ridiculous to think about it. How many more unknowns? what are your thoughts? maybe some of you can expand on my thoughts. Category:Blog posts